1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid actuated trimmer of the type which is typically used to prune trees, shrubs, or other vegetation. The trimmer is of the hand held and operated variety.
2. Description of Related Art
A known trimmer of the hand held and operated type, in the form of pneumatically operated shears, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,490. The shears disclosed in this patent include a movable cutting blade which may be operated by moving one of two levers. The movement of either lever will cause pneumatic fluid to be supplied to a cylinder, which in turn moves the cutting blade. By using the appropriate lever to operate the cutting blade, the trimmer can be used to trim branches or the like which are both close to the ground and at a height which cannot be normally reached from the ground.
A known hand held trimmer, while being relatively easy to transport and maniplate, can be dangerous to an operator who incorrectly or inattentively uses the trimmer. Since the operation of known trimmers depends on the movement of but a single actuating lever, if the actuating lever is accidently bumped or moved, the trimmer may be operated at the wrong time and injury to the operator, such as cut or severed fingers, may result.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a hand held trimmer device which can be operated more safely and reliably than presently known trimmers. Two handles are provided on the present trimmer device, and both handles must be operated in order for the blades of the trimmer device to be moved. Thus, an operator is required to securely grip the trimmer with both hands, and the operator must consciously operate both handles of the trimmer device at the same time to actuate the trimmer device. If one of the handles is accidently bumped or moved, the trimmer device of the present invention will not be actuated. Possible injury to the operator will therefore be avoided.